


Fall for a Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think you'd let me cast it on you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for a Fairytale

_1\. Meeting in a dream_

 

“You're not him.” 

“Hmm?” Kisumi smiles, lacing his fingers behind his back as he tilts his head.

“You're not real.”

“Ahahah.” His laugh is the same, the way the corners of his eyes crinkle, the soft bounces of flyaway strands of hair. “I wouldn't put it past you to notice, Haru.”

“I know you too well.” Haruka looks away, to the warm yellow glow of street lights reflected against the river's surface. “I meet with you every night.”

“But I'm not the one you want to see tonight?” Kisumi walks over to the edge of the bridge, folds his arms over the railing.

“I'm sorry.”

“No.” He drops his head, lets his forearm cushion his cheeks as looks at Haruka. “Don't be. I can't deny I'm a bit jealous, though.”

“Of yourself?” Haruka smiles a little.

“I'm flattered you consider me close enough to him.” A shadow falls across his eyes. “He gets to see you when you're awake. Now, when you're asleep too.”

Haruka couldn't really see how Kisumi had looked like then, his face when he said that. He wonders if he hurt him somehow, bringing reality into a dream.

“Come on.” Kisumi stretches a hand outwards, touches a fragment of light before he pulls, lets it twist around his fingers and settle into a ball, floating, flickering above his palm. “I'll take you to the other 'me'.”

 

 

_2\. Flight_

 

“A broom?” Kisumi asks.

“To clean my house. There's a lot of garbage lately.” Haruka twirls the broom in his hand, brings the bristles to the floor and starts to sweep at Kisumi's feet.

“Don't be mean, Haru.” He pouts, jumping away. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he smiles, wide and heartfelt. “I'm glad though.”

“Hmm.”   


\-------  


He misses this – the sight of Haruka's nape, his black hair fluttering in the wind, and the sky beneath their feet. Kisumi kicks his legs out a little, feels Haruka steer them into a spin.

He doesn't miss the heart stopping swoop in his stomach when Haruka drops him for holding on too tight around his waist.

(Haruka catches him by the wrist, pretends that the tips of his ears aren't red, hides the adoring light in his eyes with a small smile that he tries to force into a frown.)

 

 

_3\. Cast a spell on me_

 

“Hey, Haru?” Kisumi kicks a leg out over the porch, tries to catch a sunbeam with his toes. “Rin told me a new spell the other day.”

“Ah.” The sun continues to set, slowly over the horizon. He curls his fingers tighter around his cup, watches shadows start to stretch from the rim, melding into his tea.

“Do you think I can do it?”

Haruka doesn't look at him. He takes a sip.

“Do you think you'd let me cast it on you?” Kisumi's voice wavers a little before he realises, drawing in a small breath of surprise. He jolts and sits upright, waving his arms frantically in front him. “I didn't mean anything by it! It's silly, isn't it?”

 _Ah._ Haru covers his smile with another small sip. “It is.”

“I don't mean  _me_ , Haru.” He can hear the pout in Kisumi's voice. “It's just...”

“You already did, anyway.” Haruka sets his cup down beside him and reaches out to tug on Kisumi's sleeve. “What are you going to do, then?”

Kisumi grabs his wrist, pulling him into his arms with an excited squeak. He smells like the sun, cotton waving in the wind. Warmth wraps around him, and Haruka smiles into Kisumi's shirt.

“Was that a confession, Haru?” He hears Kisumi say, his breath tickling the hairs on the top of his head.

Haruka leaves a kiss on Kisumi's shoulder. "I wonder.”


End file.
